degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: In Too Deep! Season 1 Episode 9-10: Pumped Up Kicks
(Hunter walks through the doors of Skyline Valley, Alex walks up to him.) '' Hunter: Hey how was your fall break? Alex: Pretty good, yours? Hunter: Ugh good I guess. Hunter: Any word on Cedric yet? ''(Alex shakes his head) '' Alex: Nope. Any word on who killed your parents yet? Hunter: Um, no. Alex: Sorry that question sounded better in my head. Hunter: It’s fine dude. Look, I’m sorry about everything okay? Alex: Yeah its fine you were going through a lot I total understand. Hunter: Did you hear about how Mrs. Heath died and Mr. Horner is taking her place? Alex: No, who’s going to teach radio/TV? Hunter: There’s some new guy, Mr. Nelson or something. Anyways, I have to go to my locker but I’ll see you later. Alex: Yeah you wanna hang after school? Hunter: Yeah wanna go to Starbucks. Alex: Sounds like a plan. ''(Hunter and Alex both go different way.) '' ''(Cedric is tied to a bed, he’s untying the ties around his hands) Coda: Are you hungry? Cedric: Um, yeah. (Cedric gets the ties untied.) Coda: Okay I’ll go get you some food. Cedric: Yeah thanks. (Coda walks out, as she’s walking out Cedric sees a teaser in her pocket.) Cedric: Yes. (The scene switches to Etienne in English.) '' Mrs. Dana: Okay to get everything going as normal were going to be doing a project. Naomi: Do we get partners?! Mrs. Dana: Yes you guys do. ''(Etienne looks at Emily and smiles at her.) '' Mrs. Dana: But I’ll be putting you with your partner. ''(Etienne looks at Emily sad.) Etienne: (To Emily.) Well that sucks. Emily: We have a chance of being put together. Mrs. Dana: You’ll be with Naomi, Emily. Emily: What? Mrs. Dana: You’ll be with Naomi. (Emily looks at Mrs. Dana with a shocked expression.) '' Mrs. Dana: And Etienne you’ll be with Adrian. ''(Etienne looks at Emily again.) Etienne: Oh my god! Emily: What? Etienne: (Whispering.) She partnered me with my crush. Mrs. Dana: Now you’ll be picking a scene from Romeo and Juliet to do. Pick from this hat (she pulls a hat off her desk) Etienne you go first. Etienne: Okay. (Etienne pulls out a piece of paper.) Mrs. Dana: Oh the suicide scene. Now you two will have to rewrite it to make it fit just two people, and two men. (Mrs. Dana walks away.) Etienne: Oh my god…. Emily: Wow you and your crush get to kiss! Etienne: He’s straight. Emily: How do you know that? (Mrs. Dana makes Emily pick.) Mrs. Dana: Oh the scene where Romeo kills Tyblat. (Emily smiles, Mrs. Dana walks away.) Emily: Naomi is so gonna be Tyblat. (The bell rings, Adrian runs up to Etienne.) Adrian: Hey text me and tell me your address so we can rewrite our scene, okay? Etienne: Okay. (Adrian walks away, Hunter walks past him he sees Alex.) Hunter: The officers closed my parent’s case. Alex: They did? That’s great! The finally found the killer? Hunter: No, they stopped looking. (Alex looks at Hunter as a tear falls down his face.) Hunter: I’ll never know who killed my parents. Never. It will be a mystery to me my whole life. Alex: Look, Hunter, I know this seems hard now but it will get better with time. Hunter: How? (Hunter starts to cry.) Alex: I don’t know. Maybe you should go home early today. Hunter: Yeah maybe I should. Alex: I’ll drive you okay? Hunter: Thanks. (Hunter and Alex walk out of Skyline, the scene switches to Cedric.) '' Coda: Hey baby I got you some food. Cedric: ''(Faking a smile.) ''I’m not hungry right now. Come lay next to me. ''(Coda lays the food down and lies next to Cedric.) Cedric: I’ve always loved you. Coda: What really? Cedric: Yes. (Cedric leans over and kisses Coda, he pulls out the teaser and teases Coda. Cedric runs out of the room, Coda runs after him and drags him to the ground.) Coda: Get back here! Cedric: Let go of me, now! (Cedric kicks Coda, Coda screams Cedric runs out; the scene switches to Etienne and Adrian at Etienne’s house.) Etienne: So where do you wanna start from? Adrian: Maybe the kissing scene. Etienne: What? Adrian: Can I tell you something? Etienne: Yeah. Adrian: I’m gay and I like you. Etienne: What? (Adrian kisses Etienne.) '' Etienne: But you’re dating Bianca. Adrian: I only dated her to get close to you. Etienne: Really? Adrian: Yeah but then I learned that you two were fighting and I slowly stopped hanging out with Bianca and was working up the strength to tell you this and break up with her.... I really like you Etienne. ''(Etienne looks at him awkwardly.) '' Etienne: This isn’t a joke? Adrian: No. I like you for real. Etienne: I like you too. Adrian: So can we like maybe go to the movies sometime? Etienne: Yeah I would really like that. ''(Etienne and Adrian kiss again. The scene switches to Hunter sitting in his room with Alex.) Hunter: I have to use the restroom. Alex: Okay. (Hunter walks out, he over hears his uncle talking on the phone.) Uncle Ned: No one’s ever gonna find out I killed them, Hunter’s parents, I covered up the crime pretty good. Hunter: What? (Hunter runs into his room.) Hunter: We need to leave now! Alex: What why? Hunter: Come on! (Hunter runs outside and into Alex’s car. Alex follows him. It starts to rain.) Alex: What’s wrong? Hunter: My uncle killed my parents. Alex: What, how do you know? Hunter: He was talking about it on the phone to someone. Alex: Oh my god. Hunter: Alex, you need to drive now! (Alex starts up his car and drives away. The scene switches to Cedric running in the rain, he runs into his house.) '' Cedric: Mom! ''(Cedric runs into his mom’s and dad’s room and wakes them up.) Mrs. Morgan: Cedric? (Mrs. Morgan gets up and turns on the lights and sees her son.) Mrs. Morgan: (crying) Zane wake up! (Mr. Morgan wakes up and sees Cedric, they hug him and Cedric starts to cry.) Cedric: (crying) Mom. Dad. I missed you so much! Mrs. Morgan: Where were you? Cedric: I was dating this girl online and we got close but she wasn’t the girl she said she was and she kidnapped me and, and…I was raped mom. Mr. Morgan: Were going to the police. Cedric: NO! Mrs. Morgan: We have to tell the police. Mr. Morgan: Cedric, we have to. Cedric: Okay…. (The scene switches to Etienne looking at a picture of him and Adrian kissing he sends it to Bianca.) '' ''Etienne: Look U can’t even make your boyfriend happy! He has to come to me. (Etienne smiles and sends the message, Bianca replies.) '' ''Bianca: Why are you and Adrian kissing? Etienne: Because he wants me, Bianca, and not you. Bye bye. '' ''(Etienne laughs the scene switches to Hunter looking at himself in a mirror.) '' Hunter: Your gonna pay for what you did to my parents…. ''(Hunter pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket.) Hunter: Your gonna pay. (Hunter smiles then put the knife back into his pocket. The scene switches to Cedric in the police station) '' Cedric: I can show you where she lives, if you want. Officer Tanner: Yeah that’s what we want. We don’t want this to happen to anymore kids. ''(Cedric snakes his head and the scene switches to Adrian walking into school, Bianca walks up to him.) '' Bianca: What the hell? Adrian: What? Bianca: Why did you and Etienne kiss? You’re dating me! Adrian: How did you hear about that? Bianca: Etienne sent me a picture. Adrian: He did what? Bianca: He sent me a picture of you and him kissing! ''(Adrian sees Etienne walking by.) '' Adrian: What the hell is wrong with you? ''(He pulls Etienne into an empty class room.) Etienne: Um did I miss something? Adrian: Yeah you being a total dick! Etienne: Excuse me? Adrian: You sent a picture of me and you kissing to Bianca. Etienne: Okay…your point. Adrian: My point is you did exactly what Bianca did to you! You outted me when I wasn’t ready to be out yet! Etienne: No, B, outted me to the whole school and I had to get her back for it and you were the perfect person to use. Adrian: So you were using me? Etienne: Wait, no that’s not what I meant! I want to be with you but I also wanted to get B back and it was a win win. Adrian: Whatever, I don’t wanna be in the middle of yours and B’s fight. (Adrian walks out of the room and bumps into Hunter walking with Alex) '' Adrian: Sorry. Hunter: It’s okay. Alex, I have something big planed for tonight. Alex: Okay what is it? Hunter: I’m gonna make my uncle pay for what he did. ''(Alex stops walking and moves Hunter to the side of the hallway.) '' Alex: What do you mean your gonna make him pay? Hunter: I mean this. ''(Hunter pulls out his pocket knife.) Alex: What? No, Hunter you can’t kill your uncle! Hunter: I’ll do whatever I want! Alex: And then go to jail for the rest of your life? Hunter: Your not gonna change my mind! Alex: Hunter, think about this! (Hunter walks away from Alex, mad. The scene switches to Cedric and his parents sitting in a police car, an officer walks out of Coda’s house, alone.) '' Officer Tanner: There’s no one here. Cedric: What? No, that’s where she took me. This is her house. Officer Tanner: Well she’s not there anymore, I’m sorry bud. ''(The officer gets into the car and drives away, Cedric looks out his window scared. The scene switches to Etienne walking up to Adrian in the mall.) '' Etienne: Hey Adrian can we talk? Adrian: I’m working. Etienne: But you’re on break. Adrian: Fine, five minutes. Etienne: I’m sorry about what I did, but I really do like you. Adrian: Is that all you have to say? Etienne: Adrian, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night? Adrian: Hmm, maybe, you know if I feel like it. Etienne: So is that a yes? Adrian: Yes, it’s a yes. But if you ever use me like you did we’ll be over. ''(Etienne smiles and hugs Adrian. The scene switches to Hunter holding a knife outside his uncle house.) '' Hunter: Hey, Uncle Ned, I’m home. Uncle Ned: Where did you go last night? ''(Ned walks around the corner and sees Hunter with a knife.) '' Uncle Ned: What are you doing with that knife? Hunter: I’m going to make you pay. Uncle Ned: What? Hunter: You killed my parents and now I’m gonna kill you! Uncle Ned: No, Hunter, why do you think I killed your parents? My brother was your dad I could never kill him. Hunter: Shut up bitch! I heard you talking on the phone! Uncle Ned: No you heard wrong. ''(Ned tries to run out but Hunter pulls him back.) '' Hunter: Where the hell do you think you’re going? Uncle Ned: Do you want me to kill you how I killed your parents?! Huh? Do you! Hunter: Shut up! Uncle Ned: That was my plans all along you know? To finish you off just like I did your mommy and daddy! Then I could get all there money. None of it would go to you when you turn 21. I would get it all. Hunter: Shut up! ''(Hunter pushes Ned into a table.) '' Uncle Ned: Is that all you can do?! Hunter: I'll freaking kill you! Uncle Ned: You won’t do it! Hunter: Wanna make a bet! ''(Hunter is about to stab him but Alex runs through the front door and grabs Hunter’s hand.) '' Alex: Hunter, don’t do this. Hunter: No! Let me go! I have to do this now! ''(Alex pulls out his phone.) '' Alex: I got his confession on tape. Look, I know you wanna get him back but think about it. Would your parents want you to sink as low as he did? Hunter: No. ''(Hunter slowly gets off of his uncle and pulls out his blackberry.) '' Hunter: I’m calling 911. Alex: I’ll make sure he stays in here. ''(Hunter smiles, the scene switches to Cedric sitting in his room crying. His mom walks in.)'' ''' Mrs. Morgan: What’s wrong? Cedric: I feel so dirty. Mrs. Morgan: What do you mean honey? Cedric: I feel so dirty because she raped me. Mrs. Morgan: Honey, it’s not your fault. Cedric: But it is. Mrs. Morgan: No it’s not. Me and your dad talked and your gonna see a consular, okay? ''(Cedric sakes his head.) '' Cedric: I just want Coda to be found. Mrs. Morgan: She will be, trust me. ''(Mrs. Morgan hugs her son and the scene switches to Adrian and Etienne doing the scene from Romeo and Juliet.) '' Etienne: This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. ''(Etienne fake stabs himself then falls to the ground.) Mrs. Dana: That was amazing! (Adrian and Etienne stand up and bow.) Adrian: Mrs. Dana may I say something? Mrs. Dana: Yes you may. Adrian: I’m gay and Etienne is my boyfriend. I wanted to come out before someone outted me. I wasn’t sure if I could trust them with my secret. Etienne: You can trust me. Adrian: I’m not talking about you I was talking about B. Naomi: Woe, I so dogged a bullet there. Emily: You go Etienne! (Adrian grabs Etienne and kisses him, the bell rings and Etienne and Adrian get there stuff then walk out. They pass Hunter and Alex.) '' Hunter: Did you hear? Alex: Hear what? Hunter: They found Cedric. ''(Cedric walks up to them.) '' Cedric: Hey guys. Alex: Cedric! Hunter: Hey. ''(Alex and Hunter hug Cedric.) Hunter: After everything you’ve been through I didn’t think you would be back at school. Cedric: I have to get caught up somehow don’t I? I can see you’re finally back. Hunter: Yeah. Cedric: I heard about your uncle. Hunter: Yeah but he’s in jail far away from my life now and I’m living with Alex again. Everything seems to be on track. Cedric: Yeah. I hope it stays like that for you. Hunter: So what exactly happen with you? Alex: Hunter…. Cedric: No it’s fine. I can’t act like it never happen. I was kidnapped by someone I met online and some other things happened. Hunter: Oh wow, I’m so sorry. Cedric: It’s fine. Alex: I’m glad you’re back and safe. Cedric: Yeah. Hunter: Well everything we’ve been through is just a part of life and theres a lot more where that came from. (Cedric, Hunter and Alex laugh and walk down the hall.)